


𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 ➯ 𝘢. 𝘢𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘯 // 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘢 𝘰𝘯𝘦

by thai_milktea



Series: Airspace [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thai_milktea/pseuds/thai_milktea
Summary: "𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥."𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘺 𝘪𝘵.
Relationships: Alex Albon/OC, Anthoine Hubert/OC (mentioned), George Russell/oc, Jack Aitken/Alex Thompson, Lando Norris/OC
Series: Airspace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532759
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘶𝘦 - 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended

dear stranger,

why? why me?

i had it good. i was happy. 

now i'm just a wreck, hated by the man i love the most.

why did life pick me?

i remember doing romeo and juliet in literature. my teacher mentioned that they were victims of fate.

maybe i am a victim of fate.

\- rilee, the girl who is a victim of fate.


	2. 𝘰𝘯𝘦 - 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase is intended

5 january 2019, 2am.

it was still the first week of the new year, but rilee was up studying some art history for when the term began, which was soon. sure, it was late but she was used to staying up late to study. plus, it wasn't like she could sleep. she couldn't let herself sleep until he came home, it wouldn't be safe. he hadn't been home in days, which had given her almost a full week of peace, but all good things have to come to an end.

she heard the key turning in the lock. the panic began.

she locked the door to her room, moving her study desk against the door silently. she then scrambled into bed, huddling under the covers, shaking with fear. she couldn't lie and say she was okay, because she was afraid. she had lived her life in fear and grief for the last 6 months.

"RILEE INNES GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OUT RIGHT NOW!"

he was definitely drunk. she could hear the slur in his voice. but she stayed inside, hidden from the violence, the pain.

in the apartment downstairs, alex awoke groggily. he had slept early - because he had training the next morning - but he was a light sleeper and the shouts from upstairs woke him. it didn't help that the walls weren't exactly soundproof either. he heard a deep, masculine voice shouting and hurling vulgarities at the other unknown party. whatever was happening upstairs didn't sit well with him, giving him an uneasy feeling.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS, THIS WORLD DOESN'T NEED YOU. YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR SISTER HAPPY AND ALIVE!"

glass shattered, and so did the heart belonging to the girl upstairs.

alex shot up in bed. the smashing glass had startled him and the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified. something was most definitely wrong.

then silence.

the door to his room slams shut and the tears flow freely.

she cries quietly, carefully, so that he couldn't hear her, so that he wouldn't know she was scared.

her silence didn't fool everyone, though.

alex could hear the previously unknown party crying. it was a girl. her sniffs and sobs could be heard if he strained his ears enough. his heart went out to the girl upstairs, and it took every ounce of self-control in him to not get right out of bed and head upstairs to comfort her, protect her, because he knew it would only cause more trouble. he was taught to always be there when someone needed it, and this was one of those moments where someone needed help, but he _couldn't_ be there for her, and it hurt knowing that. he hoped and prayed with all his heart that the girl was okay.

he had bumped into her in the lift and so on once or twice, and she was his age, give or take a few years. he couldn't imagine going through what she was going through now, it hurt too much to think. he couldn't say for sure what was happening, but he had his assumptions.

not long after, the crying stopped. even then, he couldn't fall asleep, filled with worry for the girl upstairs.

༄ 

_dear dad,_

_i miss you. the real you. can you come back?_

_i know you miss mum and blair, but i miss them too._

_i just want my dad back._

_is that too much to ask?_

_\- rilee, the girl who is also your daughter._


End file.
